Victorious: The Secret
by TheCenationBroskiRKO
Summary: The story is about Andre likes Tori and Tori hides her feelings for Andre. When they act out a scene about two people deeply in love, Andre leaves. Who knows where he went.
1. Its Not The Same

Victorious: It's Not the Same

Tori woke up around 7:20 in the morning feeling happier than usual. She opened her closet door. She picked out a bright red tee, denim blue skinny jeans, and black converse. She got dressed. Tori searched her dresser for her Pear Phone. She had a text from Andre.

_Andre texted: Hey Tori._

_Tori texted: Hey Andre, was sup?_

While Tori was brushing her long silky brown hair, Trina came into Tori's room. Trina was wearing a hot pink tank top, dark brown rolled up shorts, and pink four-inch heels, with her hair pulled back in a messy up do.

Trina said," Tori, hurry up! We got to go to school!"

Tori said," Okay Trina!"

Meanwhile…Beck and Andre were at Hollywood Arts talking. Andre was wearing a neon green shirt, dark blue jeans, and grass green Nike's. Beck was wearing a white men's tank, light blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes. Andre kept checking his Pear Phone.

Beck said," Dude, what's going on?"

Andre quickly said," What do you mean?"

Beck said," You keep glancing over at your phone."

Andre said," I did not do anything! Its nothing man….Nothing!"

Beck said," Are going crazy?"

Andre said," Yeah."

Beck said," Tell me what's going on man."

Andre said," I was up from 2:30 and 3:30 in the morning writing a song about this girl. Last night I had a dream that I liked my best friend and she liked me back. We were acting out two young people in love. Then we kissed in front of you, Jade, Cat, Tori, and Robbie in Sikowitz's class. Then I told you and Jade that I'd be helping my cousin move to Minnesota. Jade only listened to the words me move to Minnesota. Then Jade told the girl I kissed. She was heartbroken. Then I woke up. That was it."

Beck said," Whoa man, whoa. Who is the girl you kissed?"

Andre said," I don't know man. I've been trying to find out."

Then Andre's Pear Phone buzzed and the screen lit up. Then name on the screen read "Tori Vega". Andre smiled at Beck slyly. Tori came into Hollywood Arts. She saw Beck and Andre propped on the lockers chatting. She ran up behind Andre and put her hands over his eyes.

Tori said," Guess who," In a very deep voice.

Andre sniffed the air and smelled a vanilla and strawberry perfume scent.

Andre said," Tori Vega."

Tori said," Yep."

She was still standing behind him. Cat came into school excited and sad with brown hair and blonde highlights. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top under a baby blue V Neck, with a cotton candy pink ruffle skirt, and turquoise wedges.

Andre said," Aww man. I can't call her "Little Red" anymore.

Cat walked over to her friends.

Cat said," Hey people. What are y'all talking about?"

They said," Heyy Cat."

Tori said," Cat, why is your hair blonde and brown."

Cat smiled a sad smile.

Cat said," My brother and I made a bet to see who can go the longest without making ice cream. I said loser has to dye their hair blonde and brown."

Beck said," Oh."

Then Jade came with Robbie and Rex holding his shirt up. Jade looked at Robbie coldly and hardly.

She said," If you ever do that again I will so…"

Beck walked behind her grabbing her waist. Beck kissed Jade from behind passionately. Jade let go of Robbie.

Cat said," Aww. Yay!"

They all went to Sikowitz's classroom.

Sikowitz said," Alright class we are going to do scenes of two people deeply in love….."

Beck whispered," Looks like your dream is coming to reality."

Sikowitz continued," The pairs are Tori and Andre, Beck and Jade, Robbie and Cat. Up first is Beck and Jade. Oh, and do not use your names. Make up some."

Jade and Beck walked up to the stage.

Jade said," Johnny, I missed you so much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Beck said," Sarah, I love you enough to do this."

He sat down on one knee. He held the invisible box in mid air.

Beck continued," Sarah Hamilton, will you marry me?"

Jade said," Yes."

Beck and Jade kissed roughly for twenty seconds. They got off the stage.

Sikowitz said," Next up is Robbie and Cat."

Robbie and Cat stepped up to the stage.

Robbie said," Caroline sit down with me."

Robbie and Cat sat down on the stage.

Cat said," Brady what is this for?"

Robbie said," Caroline this is for you because you have been the best girlfriend ever."

Cat said," Oh Brady. Come here."

Cat pulled his shirt and leaned in to kiss him. They kissed softly for fifteen seconds.

They got off the stage.

Sikowitz said," Thank you cat and Robbie. Now, its Tori and Andre's turn."

Tori and Andre walked to the stage. Tori and Andre were holding hands acting as if they walked out of a movie.

Tori said," Eric you make my heart stop. That movie Deeply in Love was the best."  
>Andre said," Yeah Ashley. Look up."<p>

Tori said," Aww, you did that for me? How sweet."

Andre lightly lifted Tori's chin up to kiss her. They kissed passionately for thirty seconds.

Tori said," Wow Andre."

Andre said," Tori I-I."

Andre ran out of the classroom.


	2. Where's Andre

He ran to Lane's guidance counseling office. Andre knocked on the door.

Lane said," Come in."

Andre said," Lane I need to talk to you," scratching his head.

In Sikowitz class, Tori is still standing shocked in disbelief. She kept having that flashback.

_Andre lightly lifted her chin. They kissed passionately._

_I said," Wow Andre."_

_Andre said," Tori I-I"_

_Then he ran out of the classroom. Tori's mind narrated. _

Cat walked up to Tori and waved her hand in front of her face saying her name. Tori shook her head.

Tori said," Sikowitz I'm gonna find Andre."

Sikowitz nodded and dismissed Tori and her friends.

Tori yelled into the deep hallway," Andre, Andre, where are you?"

Beck yelled," Andre, come on we know your hiding!"

Jade yelled," Come out Andre or I'll ice slushy your pants!"

Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Rex looked at her with the "_really your gonna say that" _face expression.

Cat yelled," Andre come on we need you to come back to class! He he!"

Robbie yelled," Andre man, come back to class!"

As they were moving around the hall. Tori got closer to Lane's door. Lane saw Tori walk up to the door.

Andre quietly whispered," Lane hide me."

Lane whispered," Okay. Hide in this chair bin."

Andre quietly said," Okay," then nodded.

Tori opened the door. She had a worried look on her face. Andre kept as quiet as he could.

Tori said," Lane have you seen Andre?," with tears coming down her lightly tan and pale face.

Lane said," I saw him, but he didn't come in here. I think he went into his creative writing class to talk to his teacher."  
>Tori said," Much appreciation Lane," wiping tears off of her face.<p>

Tori walked back out of the office. She walked up to her friends sobbing.

Tori said," Guys, thanks, but I think we should go back into Sikowitz class before he gets worried," crying aloud.

Cat comforted Tori as they walked back to Sikowitz class.

Lane said," Andre I shouldn't have done that. You made Tori cry. Go back to Sikowitz class."

Andre said," Lane I'm sorry okay. That kiss we shared acting in Sikowitz class made me freak out and happy. Here is something you should know. I have a crush on Tori and she does not know. Nobody but you know. I'm going to my creative writing class."

Lane said," Andre your heart will lead you to her."

Andre said," Thanks," walking out of the office.

He ran to his creative writing class. His teacher let him in.

Later that day Tori came home upset and cry worthy. was making a snack for Tori and Trina.

said," Hi baby doll. How was school?," cutting up sausage.

Tori said," Horrible," running her fingers through her hair.

said," Tell me why."

Tori said," Ah, okay. Andre and I acted out a scene about two people in love. Andre and I kissed then he walked out the classroom. Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie, and I went looking for him. We couldn't find him so I started crying."

said," Oh, honey I'm so sorry. What can I do to cheer you up?"

Tori said," Um…can you make me some Belgium Cocoa please?"

said," Yes."

While was making Tori some Belgium Cocoa there was a knock on the door. Who could it possibly be? It was Andre Harris. Tori slowly walked over to the door in a sulky mood. She opened it.

She said," Andre," crossing her arms and giving him a cold glare.

Andre said." I can explain…"

Tori slammed the door in his face. He knocked on it again. Tori walked over to the couch as slowly as she could. Andre was still standing at the door with his head down. walked over to Tori with the Belgium Cocoa.

Tori said," Thanks mom."

said," Your welcome."

Tori began walking up the steps. Andre left the Vega's household and drove to Beck's house. Andre knocked on the RV door. Beck opened it.

Beck said," Hey man come on in," unprepared for his visit.

Andre said," Thanks Beck."

Beck said," Why did you run out of class today?"

Andre said," I can't tell you."

Beck said," Well, do you realize you hurt Tori really badly," grabbing two bottles of water out of the fridge.

Andre said," Yeah. I went over to her house," he sat on the couch.

Beck said," What did she say."

Andre said," Beck, man she said my name and slammed the door in my face."

Beck said," Andre I think you should just go home and think about this whole day or something. Jade is coming over and I have to give her something. If she see's you she will get in your face."

Andre said," Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

Beck said," See ya."

Andre got into his car and drove home. He couldn't believe that he hurt his best friend. Andre's conscience was arguing with himself.

_Good Andre said," Dude, you have to make up with her. Tell her how you feel through song."_

_Evil Andre said," Dude, just blow this thing off. This doesn't matter to you. Continue your life." _

_Good Andre said," Write her letters, make up songs, or do something to get her to talk to you." _

He stopped thinking. He got of bed at 11:17pm and began writing a song, a letter, and anything that could possibly get her to talk to him. He stayed up all night till 2:20am writing songs and letters to Tori. He crashed in his bed shortly after that.


	3. Secret Dating

He stopped thinking. He got of bed at 11:17pm and began writing a song, a letter, and anything that could possibly get her to talk to him. He stayed up all night till 2:20am writing songs and letters to Tori. He crashed in his bed shortly after that.

Five hours later...Andre's alarm clock awakes him. He falls out of his bed. He got up and turned off the buzzing alarm clock. As Andre wipes his eyes he walks over to his closet. He is very tired. He picks out a red tee, dark blue jeans, and red shoes. He puts his papers in a folder and stuffs it into his backpack. He puts his sunglasses over his head. He texts Tori.

_He texted," Hey Tor." _

He waited five minutes for Tori to text back. He got no answer. He drives to Hollywood Arts. As Andre gets out of the car he saw Tori and Trina walk into school. Andre walks into school. Tori walks to her locker. Andre runs to her.

Andre said," Hey Tor why didn't you send me a text?," throwing his hands in the air.

She looked at him angrily and walked away. Beck and Jade came around the corner holding hands. They overheard Tori's silent game towards Andre and Andre trying to get her to talk to him.

He said," C'mon Tori. Why wont you talk to me?," putting one hand on his head.

Jade said," Ooh Tori is giving poor little Andre the silent treatment," laughing.

Andre said," Jade, I'm not in the mood."

Tori stands in front of Andre watching him take papers out of his backpack. He hands her the papers.

Andre said," Here. Will this give you a reason why I ran out of class yesterday?," he walked off angry.

Jade said," Ooh. That has to bite."

_Tori's mind narrated," Andre wrote the most beautiful things about me. I should be mad at him. I read one of the lines that said " Tori I like you, every time I see you, you make my heart stop." _

Tori ran up to Andre giving him a big hug. Tori grabbed Andre's arm and pulled him into a private hallway. Tori and Andre started making out.

Tori said," Andre what you wrote was beautiful."

Andre kissed her lightly.

Andre said," Tori I like you. That's why I ran out on the kiss we shared."

Tori said," Andre I like you too."

Then they met up with Beck and Jade. Robbie and Cat walked in arguing about which fried chicken place was better.

Cat said," KFC."

Robbie said," No, Lee's."

Cat said," Fine Robbie. You win."

Beck, Jade, Tori, and Andre looked at Cat and Robbie like _"who debates about chicken" _expression.

Cat said," One time my brother made a paper dragon pony. He he!," twirling her hair.

Beck said," I'm sure dragon pony's don't exist," running his fingers through his hair.

Cat said," Why do you have to be so mean to me," having a sad facial expression on her face.

Andre said," Cat okay."

They all went to Sikowitz class. He started throwing balls at his students again. Seven hours later school ended. Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Jade were inviting Tori and Andre to go to Karaoke Dokie with them.

Tori said," Sorry guys I can't. I have to help Trina pick out an outfit for a party were going to."

Andre said," I wish I could come, but I have to make up a song for my creative writing class."

Tori and Andre ran out of the school as fast as they could. Andre opened the door for Tori. Tori got into the car and Andre closed the door. Andre got into the driver's seat and started the vehicle. They zoomed off. Andre arrived at Tori's house within thirty minutes. Tori and Andre got out of the car. Tori used her key to unlock the door.

Andre said," I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

Tori said," Okay,"while Andre put his hands over her eyes.

Andre guided Tori to the back door. He took his hands off of her eyes.

Andre yelled," Surprise!"

The scenery was a table with red cloth, two white candles, and food on the table. The song that was playing is "Song 2 You".

Tori said," Oh my gosh Andre this is beautiful," hugging and kissing him.

They walked over to the table and Andre pulled the chair out for Tori. He sat down at the other chair. Andre grabbed Tori's hand. He started speaking.

Andre said," Tori before you say anything I just want you to know that you are my world, my everything. You are the hottest girlfriend I have. You were always there for me and now I get to do my share."

He pulled out a present from the table. He handed it to Tori. She opened the present. Tori pulled out a necklace that said BF Andre. She gasped. Andre was wearing his GF Tori necklace.

Tori said," Andre this is gorgeous," crying happy tears.

Andre put the necklace around Tori. Tori put her hands on his face a kissed passionately and lightly.

Tori said," Andre you do realize that we can't wear our necklaces infront of Jade, Beck, Cat, and Robbie?"

Andre said," I didn't think about that, but I'll take that in consideration."

Tori and Andre we're finishing their romantic dinner. Thirty minutes later Andre left and gave Tori a goodbye kiss. The next morning when Tori woke up, she was so eager to see Andre. Tori was wearing a purple tank, light blue skinny jeans, and black converse. She went to her bathroom and put her hair up in a messy up do. Trina drove to school with Tori in the passengers seat. They arrived to school within thirty minutes. Andre arrived to school ten minutes after Tori and Trina did. Andre grabbed Tori's hand. They went to the same private hall they made out at. Tori and Andre made out for thirty minutesI until they heard Beck and Jade talking around the corner. They quickly went separate ways and ran towards Cat and Robbie so it would look like they were talking to them.

Jade said," Well look if it isn't the readhead Cat," holding Beck's hand.

Robbie said," Don't talk to her like that."

Jade said," Shut up Robbie. Cat can defend her own self."

Cat said," What's that suppose to mean?," with late timing.

They all went to Sikowitz class. Tori almost got hit with a ball. Andre caught her before she could fall. Once again Tori sits by Andre, Beck sits by Jade, and Cat sits by Robbie and Rex. Tori and Andre were holding hands behind the chair secretly. That's why its called secret dating.

Sikowit said," Class, today you are going to act like a very disturbing, annoying clowns."

The students did as told by their teacher. Seven hours later Tori and Andre went to Karaoke Dokie together. They went up on the stage to sing "Finally Falling". Tori and Andre rocked the house. After Tori and Andre finished singing they were holding hands. Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie walked into Karaoke Dokie. They saw Tori and Andre holding hands and flirting. Right before Cat, Beck, Jade and Robbie were going to sit with Tori and Andre; Tori and Andre got up and walked out of the opposite door of Jade and the others. Tori and Andre are making out near Andre's car. Jade, Beck, Cat, and Robbie followed. They saw Tori and Andre making out.


	4. Secret Exposed

Beck whispered," Jade lets leave and wait for two hours then go to Tori's house because Andre will be over there."

Jade whispered," Okay great idea."

Cat and Robbie didn't need to say anything. They understood exactly were Jade and Beck were coming from. Cat and Robbie followed Jade and Beck. Andre and Tori were still making out. While Tori and Andre were making out Tori put her hand on Andre's chest. Thirty-two minutes later they finished making out. Andre drove Tori home. While Andre was driving he put his right hand on Tori's and rubbed it. Finally, Andre arrived to Tori's house. Tori and Andre saw Beck's car next to Tori's house on the side of the curb. Tori reached into her pocket and pulled out the shinny key. She opened the door and walked in. Andre followed. Tori and Andre saw Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Jade sitting on her couch.

Tori said,"Uhh...guys what are you doing here?"

Jade gave Tori a mean glance after she finished her sentence.

Beck said," We went to Karaoke Dokie and thought you guys would be there," holding Jade's hand.

Andre knew he had to back himself and Tori up with a really believable excuse.

Andre said," I was staying after school with Tori. Sikowitz needed help with redecorating the class or some crazy thing he's doing."

Robbie said," I guess we better get going. See ya," as he was walking towards the doorway with Rex.

Jade, Beck, and Cat followed. After they left Andre gave Tori his goodbye kiss. Their goodbye kiss was Andre blowing a heart to Tori and Tori blowing one back, Tori jumping on Andre so he can hold her to kiss her, holding hands one last time, and one more kiss. Tori ate dinner with her parents and Trina. Then she rushed to her room putting on her pajamas. She picked up her Pear Phone and began to text Andre.

_Tori texted," Andre I think Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie know were dating. ~My new BF rocks!~"_

_Andre texted," Tor...babe I think they do too. Here's the plan: Trina will take you to school and I will drive by myself. When we see each other we will stand far away from each other. When Beck, Cat, Jade, and Robbie arrive we'll get into a huge argument."_

_Tori texted," What about? ~My new BF rocks!~"_

_Andre texted," Hmm...babe. What about the best movie? Then we can kiss like we didn't mean it. Then you slap me in the face. You know like stage acting."_

_Tori texted," Yea I like it. Lets do it. Night. ~My new BF rocks!~"_

_Andre texted," Yea. Night."_

The next morning Tori and Andre did as planned. Trina took Tori to school and Andre drove to school. When Andre and Tori saw each other they exchanged glances. Around the corner came Cat, Jade, Beck, and Robbie. Tori and Andre came closer to each other arguing and moved far away from one another. Jade, Cat, Beck, and Robbie watched the two fake arguing. Although, they didn't know Tori and Andre were fake arguing.

Andre yelled," Tori I already told you that Iron Man was better than Superman!"

Tori yelled," Superman is better!"

Andre yelled," How stupid are you to see that Iron Man is awesome!"

Tori fake gasped like she was offended. Beck stared at Andre in disbelief at what he said to Tori. Jade laughed then shot a glance at both Tori and Andre. Cat had a sad expression on her face. Robbie was just plain disturbed and disappointed.

Tori yelled," How could you. You jerk!"

Tori ran up to Andre and smacked him. Andre and Tori walked away from each other. Tori was waiting for Andre to give the okay sign.

Beck said," Wow. What just happened?"

Robbie said," My ears hurt."

Cat said," I'm so confused."

Jade said," I know what happened. Tori and Andre got into an argument and its really funny," laughing hardly.

Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade were about to go to Sikowitz class until Tori and Andre ran right in front of them. Tori kissed Andre passionately yet, soothingly. Andre and Tori were moaning at their fifteen second kiss. They forgot that their friends were right in front of them.

Tori said," Andre that was good. Now, Jade and Beck don't know we made the whole thing up."

Andre said," Right. How about we tell them something they need to know."

Tori said," Okay."

Tori and ANdre got close to one another. Andre had his arm around Tori's back. And Tori had her hand holding Andre's.

Tori and Andre said," Were dating," simultaneously.

Jade crossed her arms. Beck was kind of upset at Andre. Cat was happy and so was Robbie.

Beck said," Andre i'm your best bud why did you keep this from me?"

Andre said," Because I was waiting on the right time to tell you. And now was it."

Jade said," Tori good choice," clapping sarcastically.

The students went to Sikowitz class. Sikowitz over heard the whole scene of Tori and Andre. And he knows about their new relationship. When the students came into Sikowitz class; Sikowitz had a smile on his face.

Sikowitz said," Tori, Andre do you want to redo two people deeply in love?"

Andre said," Yea."

Tori said," Sure."

Sikowitz said," Come on down."

Tori gripped Andre's hand and pulled him up to the stage. Tori and Andre were holding hands like they just came out of a movie.

Tori said," Andre that movie deeply in love was the best."

Andre said," Tori look up."

Tori said," Andre that is so sweet of you to do that."

Andre lifted Tori's chin up lightly and matched his lips to hers. They kissed for thirty-five seconds.

Beck, Cat and Robbie scream," Woo! Woo!," then Beck whistles.

Sikowitz said," Good job Tori and Andre."

Jade said," Sikowitz that kiss bored me to death. I'd rather poke my eyes with needles instead."

Tori said," Jade we don't need your bitterness. I call it a taste of rude."

Andre kissed Tori again to break the uncomfortable glares the girls were giving each other. Andre and Tori moaned at the faithful kiss that will brought them closer. Tori softly beated Andre's chest. Andre stroked Tori's hair over and over again until his hands slid down to her back and her back only.

The next day Jade and Beck weren't known as the only Hollywood Arts couple. Tori and Andre were becoming hot. Cat and Tori's ex-boyfriend Danny were also getting things spiced up. Tori was okay with Cat dating Danny. Unfortunately Robbie isn't dating anyone, but he is about to get rid of the most important thing to him. Rex. Robbie came into Hollywood Arts wearing a baby blue plaid tee with blue jeans. Tori and Andre meet up with Robbie and Rex.

Robbie said," Hey guys," in a happier tone than usual.

Tori and Andre said," What's up Rob?"

Robbie said," Nothing. Well see ya."

Tori and Andre were sensing something unusual and suspicious about Robbie. They had to tell Jade and Beck, but before they could Robbie went up to Jade and Beck.

Jade said," What do you want," annoyed by Robbie's presence.

Robbie said," Oh nothing. I just came by to say hi."

Beck said," Ok. Hi Rob."

Robbie said," Well see ya."

Robbie walked off into the hall. Jade and Beck were sensing something unusual and suspicious about Robbie. They too had to tell Tori and Andre. Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade all ran near Sikowitz class nearly bumping into each other. Andre had his hand on Tori's and Jade had her hand on Beck's.

Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade said," I need to _tell _you something," simultaneously.

Beck said," I think Robbie met a girl because he's happier than usual."

Jade said," I think Robbie ate a really good breakfast."

Tori, Andre and Beck looked at her like she was crazy.

Andre said," I think Robbie met a girl too because Rex didn't say anything"

Tori said," I agree with Beck and Andre, but Jade where did you get that crazy idea?"

Jade said," Thought of it."

They all met up with Cat, and Danny at lunch. Robbie wasn't to be found at lunch.

Tori said," Cat do you know where Robbie is?"

Cat said," No, I haven't seen him since our second class. Look how cute Danny looks."

Andre said," Why did you..."

Cat interrupted," Shh!"

Danny said," Uh...what is that on my chin?"

Beck said," I bet he is probably with a girl."

Cat said," A moustache."

Danny said," Its not permanent is it?"

Cat said," No don't be a silly goose. He he!"

Jade didn't speak at all. She was annoyed the talk about Robbie and this "girl" they think he met.


End file.
